Ebenezer Scrooge Puppet
The Ebenezer Scrooge Puppet is an antagonist in the 2004 Warner Bros. film The Polar Express (which is based on the 1985 children's book of the same name by Chris Van Allsburg), and the main antagonist of the video game. He was voiced by Tom Hanks in the film, and Jim Hanks in the video game. Plot Film When the Conductor shows Hero Boy and Hero Girl the toys that were mistreated and thrown away, the Hero Boy is left alone in the abandoned toy car and the Scrooge puppet scares him by calling him a doubter who doesn't believe in Christmas. It is revealed that the Scrooge puppet is actually being controlled by the Hobo from the roof of the car. Hero Boy looks up at the Hobo and, unaware that it was just a puppet, flees and runs back to the main passenger car. Video Game Scrooge is first seen spying on the children while they look out the window at Herpolsheimer's, much to his disgust. He explains that the children won't believe in Santa when he steals their tickets and that they will be thrown off the train if they don't have their tickets. Later, after stealing the tickets, he gets some of his minions to assist him in prevent the children from getting their tickets back. However, with the help of Hero Boy, the children were able to retrieve their tickets. Hero Boy has a food fight with Scrooge and some of his friends in the dining car while trying to retrieve Know-It-All's ticket. When Billy gets left behind, Scrooge confronts him and taunts him. Scrooge throws soccer balls at Hero Boy, but he manages to defeat him and hit the brakes for Billy to get on. Hero Boy manages to defeat Scrooge's minions and retrieve all the tickets. Scrooge becomes angry and steals the Hero Girl's ticket, which results in her being put in charge of driving the train. However, the Hero Boy finds the ticket and, with the help of the Hobo, gets to the locomotive by skiing down the mountain. Later, Hero Boy and Hero Girl encounter the Scrooge puppet one more time while trying to return to the passenger cars. He has become very large and gained an opening in his chest that shows his heart. Hero Boy tries telling him that Christmas is not about toys, but he scoffs. Hero Boy has encouragement from the other children, so he defeats him by throwing snowballs at his heart and he disappears. Personality In the film, the Ebenezer Scrooge Puppet is just a non-sentient marionette that's being controlled by the Hobo and believes that Hero Boy doesn't believe in Christmas, like Scrooge himself. In the game, the Scrooge Puppet is a sentient being and is shown to be a very greedy, arrogant, mischievous and selfish toy who believes that toys are what make Christmas fun instead of Santa Claus. He is annoyed by the children believing in Santa and steals their tickets to prevent them from believing in him, so he can prevent them from reaching the North Pole. He also uses other toys on the train to prevent Hero Boy from retrieving the tickets and sadistically taunted him when Billy was being left behind, showing that he didn't really care about other kids. When Hero Boy retrieves the tickets, the Scrooge Puppet grows enormously to stop them from reaching the North Pole and refused to listen to Hero Boy convincing him that Christmas is about love and care instead of toys. Quotes }} Gallery ESP Film.jpg|The Ebenezer Scrooge Puppet confronting Hero Boy. ESP vidgame.png|The Ebenezer Scrooge Puppet in the video game. Ebenezer Scrooge Giant.PNG|The Ebenezer Scrooge Puppet as a giant. Trivia *His voice actor in the movie, Tom Hanks shares the same last name with his voice actor in the video game, Jim Hanks. *The Scrooge puppet in the film served as the inspiration for Ebenezer Scrooge in the 2009 film A Christmas Carol, which was also directed by Robert Zemeckis. *His wardrobe in the video game is different from the film. While his wardrobe in the film has stripes, his wardrobe in the game doesn't. *Despite not being sentient in the film, his pupils appear to move. Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Contradictory Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Thief Category:Deceased Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Nameless Category:Genderless Category:Abusers Category:Giant Category:Sadists Category:Spy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Wrathful Category:Paranoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Terrorists Category:Game Bosses Category:Social Darwinists Category:Possessed Objects Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Amoral Category:Mischievous Category:Psychopath